Sunrise
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: A year after he was revived by the Fayth, Tidus decides to ask Yuna to marry him, but is afraid that she'll say no. But a promise that he made to her sometime back might help him out.


Hey everyone! I hope that all of you have had a great summer. This is a short story that I had in my mind and I decided to get it down and publish it before I forget it.

I've played both _Final Fantasy X _and _Final Fantasy X-2_ and I'm a big fan of both games. I love Tidus x Yuna soooo much! This couple rocks!

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in the story belong to SquareEnix, not me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunrise<p>

Tidus watched from the beach as Yuna was playing a friendly game of blitzball with several young children in the water. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the joy she had in her eyes. She was clearly having so much fun and wanted more with each passing second.

He silently chuckled and thought, _She's definitely different from the Yuna I used to know_.

Back then, when she was a summoner, Yuna was as kind and benevolent as she was now, but she always had a sad smile on her face. She would not allow herself to let her emotions get the best of her and built up walls to try and hide her true feelings. So she couldn't cry when she had to. She was willing to help others, but she never thought of herself and her own health.

But now she's changed. It's true that she's still calm and polite, but she is now playfully active and sometimes thinks and desires for herself. She's become more open and expresses her feelings when she has to. She's no longer the naïve girl everyone thought she was.

_Even though she's changed, I'll always love her for who she is_, Tidus thought to himself.

He had been living with her on Besaid Island ever since he was revived by the Fayth a year ago. Ever since then, they had such memorable moments together: playing in and winning blitzball tournaments with the Besaid Aurochs, babysitting Vidina while Wakka and Lulu were having their own time together, and visiting the places in Spira where they had unforgettable memories. The relationship they had was an irreplaceable and unbreakable one, for they were truly in love with one another.

_But,_ Tidus thought to himself. _Does she love me . . . to the point that she's willing to marry me?_

Yuna has had a rough time with her marriage to Seymour Guado. That bastard was only using her for his own advantages. He wanted to sacrifice her in order to become Sin and destroy the entire world of Spira. He was insane, and Tidus was a hundred percent sure that bastard did not love Yuna at all. The blitzball ace was glad that Seymour is dead and gone in the Farplane, but he knew that Yuna will always remember the pain and trouble that damn Guado inflicted on her.

_She was used when Seymour married her . . . Will she feel the same way if I ask her?_

Suddenly, a blitzball came flying at him and smack him flat on the face, causing him to fall back and hit the ground hard. As he laid there in the sand, Yuna quickly ran out of the water and knelt by his side.

"Tidus, are you alight? I'm sorry! One of the kids kicked the ball really hard and I couldn't catch in time! Oh, Tidus! I'm so sorry! Can you get up?"

Much to her relief, Tidus managed to sit upright again. "Hey, no need to worry, Yuna. I'm alright. Besides, Wakka hits me with a blitzball with much more force. This was nothing."

The gunner giggled. "Hehehe. Well, that's a relief. Wanna play?"

He gave his lover a bright and genuine smile as he grabbed the blitzball and answered, "Why not? I'd love too."

After he pushed himself up, they ran into the water and played with the children.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at evening, Besaid Village<strong>

Everyone in the village had just enjoyed a big huge feast and were now having their evening conversations among themselves. Yuna was playing with Lulu and Vidina near the big fire while Tidus and Wakka were sitting together and watching from a good distance.

The spiky red-haired man laughed as he saw his little boy playfully pull Yuna's long ponytail. "Hahaha. I never get tired of watching Vidina when he does that to Yuna. It's just so cute, ya?"

Tidus replied, "Yeah, I know. I think it's cute too." There was a brief moment of silence before the blonde boy asked, "Can I ask you something, Wakka?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you . . . ask Lulu to marry you?"

Wakka turned and faced him with big and round eyes and asked, "Huh? Tidus, it's not like you to ask me something like that! Why are you asking me that, ya?"

"Well . . . It's just that . . . I . . . uh . . . I wanna . . ."

Wakka saw that Tidus was staring at Yuna and realized what he was trying to say.

"Oh. You wanna ask Yuna to marry you, ya?"

The blonde boy nodded as he answered, "Yeah. But . . . I'm afraid . . . that she'll . . ."

"She'll say no? Oh come on, Tidus. I can't imagine her saying no to you, ya? What makes ya think that?"

"Well . . . I'm afraid that . . . well . . . because of her marriage to Seymour . . . she'll feel like she's nothing but a tool . . . an object that's to be used . . ."

The red-haired sighed as he turned his attention back to Lulu, Yuna and Vidina as he replied, "I don't think you should worry. Cuz I'm positive that Yuna hates _Seymour _because of that reason, not marriage. It was that Guado bastard that was using her for his own selfish and insane desires. He wanted to destroy Spira and planned on sacrificing Yuna to do so. If ya think about it, Seymour never cared for Yuna at all. Even though their marriage was involved, it was not the main reason why Yuna got angry at that time.

"But you're different, Tidus. You treat her with love and respect, showing how much you truly care for her and how you see her as a human being, not as a tool. You love her like any man should with his woman. And Yuna sees your love for her, which is one of the many reasons why she loves you in return. If ya ask me, I believe that she'll gladly become your wife if ya ask her, ya?"

Tidus looked at Wakka with a surprised look on his face. "Wow, Wakka. You sure sounded like a wise guy a second ago."

The red-haired chuckled as he answered, "Well I ain't a wise guy, but I'm a father and I gotta keep things pulled together, ya? So, back to how I asked Lu . . . Well, I did it in my own way, one that I felt comfortable doing, in a time and place that felt right for the two of us. I proposed when I felt that the time was right. So if I were you, ask her when you guys are doing something that you both like to do, like taking a walk, having a private dinner, watching the sunrise—"

Suddenly Tidus remembered the time he and Yuna were alone in the Macalania Woods. He told her that when they would go to his Zanarkand, he would show her the sunrise. He had the perfect idea for his proposal: he'll do it while showing her the sunrise.

"That's it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Thanks, Wakka! I know what I need to do!"

As he got up to go to his tent, Wakka called, "What are you doing?"

"I gotta hit the sack early tonight. I wanna be wide awake for tomorrow morning. Gotta get up real early. Night, Wakka!"

"Uhh, night to ya too, Tidus."

As the blond boy went to bed, Wakka wondered, "Wonder what he's gonna do tomorrow . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Early the next morning, inside Tidus and Yuna's tent<strong>

"Yuna?"

Tidus placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, hoping that she would wake up. When he only heard her groan and saw that she was still sleeping, he moved closer to her ear and shook her a little harder.

He then whispered, "Yuna, wake up. Wake up!"

Finally, she turned towards him and opened her eyes. "Tidus . . . why are you waking me up so early?"

"There's something that I wanna show you. C'mon Yuna! Hurry up or we'll miss it!"

The gunner sat up and gave a big yawn as she ran her fingers through her brunette hair. She had no idea what he wanted, but figured that it must've be really important if he was waking her up so early. "Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just wait outside and give me a sec."

The blitzball ace nodded and walked outside. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was still pretty dark, but he knew that the sunrise was coming soon.

_If Yuna hurries up, we can make it before it starts._

Suddenly, he heard her voice from behind as she quietly whispered, "OK Tidus, I'm up. Now what do we have to do?"

The blond boy turned and saw that she was ready. He gave her a smile and grabbed her by the wrist.

"C'mon, we gotta get to the beach."

"Huh? But why?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Just c'mon already! We gotta run REAL fast or we'll miss it!"

Before Yuna could say anything, he sprinted forward toward the village exit, bringing her with him. As they ran out of the village and over the hills, she kept on telling him to slow down. But he would not listen and kept on running. His grip on her wrist was so tight that she couldn't break free. She couldn't even slow him down with their running. They just kept on running and running. Yuna was worried, as she could not figure out what he was up to.

After what seemed to be an eternal marathon, they finally arrived at the beach. As soon as Tidus let go of her wrist, Yuna collapsed on the sandy beach as her legs were getting tired from all of the running. Her breathing became heavy as their run robbed her of air from her lungs. The blitzball ace himself was catching his breath. He never thought that he would get this tired from running since he trained with the Aurochs almost every day.

As he sat on the sand with Yuna, he took in a deep breath and said, "Phew. I never thought that the beach was THAT far from the village."

When Yuna finally caught her breath, she yelled at Tidus with great protest, "What are we doing? Why did we run so fast from the village to here? And at a time so early in the morning?"

He grabbed her shoulders and calmly replied, "Yuna, you gotta cool down, okay? I'm sorry that I made you run like a maniac, and I'm also sorry that I forced you to wake up so early. But I really wanted to show you this."

She looked at him with a confused face and asked, "Show me what?"

He then turned his head towards the eastern horizon and answered, "The sunrise."

As Yuna turned her gaze in the same direction as his, she saw it. The black had turned purple, and then it began to start turning pink. The sun was about to come.

Tidus then asked her, "Remember what I promised to show you three years ago? I said that I'll take you to see the sunrise in Zanarkand, before the city lights would go out and the sun will come over the ocean. Well, we don't have the 'lights going out part' here in Besaid, but it doesn't matter to me. What matters the most right now is the sun itself, how it rises over the water. How the sky changes from dark colors to bright ones. How everything looks like they're on fire. How beautiful it is. At least I can show you that. I just wished that I could have shown it to you in Zanarkand. That would have been so much prettier."

Yuna was stunned. She could not believe that he was doing all of this for her. Now she felt guilty for snapping and yelling at him. She scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

She then told him, "It's alright. It didn't have to be in Zanarkand. I'm fine with the one we're seeing right now."

Tidus gave a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around her lower back, drawing her closer to him.

The sky soon changed from pink to red, and then the sun began to slowly come up, causing the sky to gradually brighten up and the sea to reflect its rays of light. Soon, everything was on fire as the orb of light had fully risen and began to make its way up the sky.

Yuna sighed and said, "That was so breathtaking. I never thought that sunrises were this beautiful."

As Tidus turned his face towards her, he thought, _It's time. It's either now or never._

"Yuna?"

She withdrew her gaze from the sun and turned towards him. "Yeah?"

Then Tidus gently took hold of both of her hands and held them tightly. He took a big breath and exhaled heavily. He was scared, but he knew what he had to do. He then looked at her light green and baby blue eyes with his sapphire blue eyes and smiled.

"There's . . . something that I need to tell you . . . Ever since the Fayth revived me a year ago and allowed me to return to you, I've been so happy. I've experienced so much happiness that I've never felt before. Every moment that I've enjoyed with you, Wakka, Lulu and everyone else here . . . those memories are so precious to me . . . But to tell you the truth . . . I'm happy the most when I'm with you . . . Ever since I met you . . . you've changed my world . . . and I've never had a relationship that was so genuine and loving with anyone before . . . I love you Yuna . . . and I want to love and cherish you forever . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you . . . and maybe even . . . start a family with you."

As he saw that Yuna was getting confused, he then said, "What I'm . . . trying to say is that . . . I . . . I want to become your soul mate . . . your husband . . . Yuna . . . will you marry me?"

Once Tidus asked his question, Yuna's eyes widened with shock. All of a sudden, thoughts of confusion were rushing through her mind. She looked down at her hands as she tried to figure out what to do.

_He's . . . asking me to marry him? I never thought that he would consider marriage, but now . . . What do I do now? What should I say?_

She then heard Tidus say, "It's okay if you say no."

Yuna looked back up to him with shock as he continued, "If you feel uncomfortable about us getting married then I understand . . . You probably don't want to because you'll feel like you're nothing but an emotionless object to be used and-"

She cut him off as she exclaimed, "Feel like I'm being used? What makes you think that?"

He was shocked at her cry, but regained himself and calmly answered, "Well . . . since that damn Seymour was just using you when you two got married . . . I figured that you'll feel like being controlled if you become a wife so-"

Yuna placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him. "Tidus, the fact that I felt used was because of Seymour, not marriage. I have no grudge at marriage because I was used. That was all Seymour's fault."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his face closer to hers as she continued with a smile, "Besides . . . I love you too, Tidus . . . and I also want to love and cherish you forever . . . Ever since you came back and lived with me . . . I've always wanted to take the next step and deepen our relationship . . . You just needed to ask me to be your wife and allow you to be my husband. That's what I've wanted so badly."

"You mean-"

"Yes. I will gladly marry you."

She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues danced with each other. Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and moaning with pleasure. After what seemed to be an eternity, they drew back from each other, panting for air.

As soon as they caught their breaths, the two of them returned their gazes to the rising sun. As they looked, Yuna said, "I'm glad that you brought me to see this, Tidus. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah. Now I think that this one is better than the one in Zanarkand . . . this is definitely the prettiest sunrise of them all."

The End

* * *

><p>As always, I'll be glad with reviews. And as for those who are following <em>What to fight for<em>, don't worry. I got the idea for the next chapter, but I need to write it down. Til next time!


End file.
